Untitled
by Nel the Wicked
Summary: What if Mimiru WAS hit by Tsukasa's guardian? What would she do? What would Bear think? What would happen? And most importantly, why is Mimiru hiding a huge secret?
1. The Accident

Escaflowne fans beware, i hate Hitomi so...  
  
P. Angel: Hello hello. Another one of my weird stories... except it's .hack//sign!! I just had a crazy idea that was sitting in the back of my head soooo....  
  
Van: ....  
  
P. Angel: What are you doing here?!?!  
  
Van:......I was looking for Hitomi.  
  
P.Angel: Ugh! I don't know why you put up with that girl! She is like not happy and has no life.  
  
Van: .....  
  
P. Angel: You should leave her and go out with someone like... like.... my sister.  
  
Van: Hitomi would tell me when she was unhappy. *Unsheathes sword*  
  
P. Angel: Eek!! Okay, okay. Hitomi is happy and has lots of friends... *mumbles* She doesn't deserve to be Wind Goddess....  
  
Van: Hmph.. you need to be taught a lesson but first: Disclaimer: P. Angel does not own me or any characters from .hack//sign. *Gets ready to slash P. Angel*  
  
P.Angel: *Starts to run* You forgot that I do own Hyato! *sees the glare from Van* Well on with story! Eek!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Stop..." Said Tsukasa uncertainly. The gel of the guardian as sharp as a knife, urged toward Mimiru, knocking Bear out of the way. Mimiru screamed as the gel pierced through the right side of her chest. She lay on the ground as the gaurdian pulled it's 'hand' from her chest.   
  
Bear ran over to her as she began to cry, "It hurts so much...make it stop..." "What do you mean? We can't feel in this... this... game." "Like Tsukasa, I also cannot log out."   
  
Tsukasa snapped out of his trance and ran over to them, the guardian disappearing. "Why.... didn't you tell us before?" "Because I thought it didn't matter... that I could find a way out myself..."   
  
"You're a wave master! Can't you heal her?" Bear cut her off. "I-I'll try." Tsukasa raised his staff, just as Mimiru's body began to disappear. "What?" Bear gasped. "I'm going to my hide away, where I can be alone." And her whole body disappeared.  
  
"Is she going to be all right?"Tsukasa asked quietly. Bear angrily used a sprite ocarina and left. A single tear rolled his cheek. "Did I just kill my only real friend?"  
  
In some strange place....(lol)  
  
"Hyato..." mumbled a girl on a light blue canopy bed, while the surrounding area was white with snow that wasn't cold. The girl stirred and opened her eyes. "Hyato?" A ghostly figure of a boy with light blue hair, green eyes and almost royal looking clothes on appeared in front of her. "A-am I still in the world?"   
  
She sat up, causing a sharp pain to go through her left shoulder. "What happened?" "I don't know. I found you with a wound in your shoulder." "Oh.." "Subaru?" "Hmm?"   
  
"I think something may have happened to Tsukasa. There have been many sightings of Tsukasa's guardian killing off players and he's not trying to stop it. I think it's time we really caugt him."  
  
Subaru paused before answering. "Do you think that's what happened to me?"  
  
Hyato nodded. "We also have the suspicion that you may not be able to log out of 'The World'. "   
  
Subaru closed her eyes. No wonder... I'm experiencing pain... "Maybe now I can look through the eyes of the 'enemy'.  
  
???  
  
Blue eyes opened to look up at an orange and red sky and clouds. She noticed a now dull pain in the left side of her chest. THe wound was almost completely healed. "So, the process is already almost done?" She said sitting up slowly.  
  
"Maybe now they will understand." She let herself be envoloped in a blue light and teleported to a new place.   
  
Mac Anu  
  
Tsukasa sat by the 'river' that ran through Mac Anu, not caring if he was caught by the knights. He thought about the earliar happenings and how Mimiru couldn't log out, just like him.   
  
He rose from his position but a harsh voice made him sit back down. "Don't move wave master. We've got you surrounded."  
  
P.Angel: *looking nervously at Van* So... how'd ya like it?  
  
Van: *Glares at P.Angel* Hmph. Review the story and if you send a flame, you'll suffer the wrath of my sword.  
  
P.Angel: That was kind of... umm... violent.  
  
Van: ....  
  
P.Angel: Fine be that way. Well review, and don't mind him, *points to Van* he's just grumpy. Send me flames if you want, but be warned, I may flame back.  
  
ALSO!!!! VERY IMPORTANT!!! PLEASE GIVE ME A FEW SUGGESTIONS FOR THE TITLE!! Also the couples will be.... Tsukasa/Subaru... Mimiru/???.... and if I feel like it BT/Crim... they may not appear for quite a few chapters yet tho... well c ya!! 


	2. Contemplating

P.Angel: Hello again...  
  
Van: .....  
  
P.Angel: Oh my God... it's you again? Haven't you got anything better to do?  
  
Van: No.  
  
P.Angel: I thought you were looking for that stupid Hitomi.  
  
Van: *unsheathes sword* what did you say?  
  
P.Angel: *gets an innocent look* Oh, nothing....  
  
Chibi Vegeta: Why doesn't he just say it already?  
  
Van: ....  
  
P.Angel: That, my friend, is YOUR duty today.  
  
Chibi Vegeta: Stupid woman. Well everyone listen up. P.Angel does not own me, Van, or anyone in .hack//sign except for Hyato.  
  
P.Angel: *says sweetly* Thank you Chibi Vegeta.  
  
Chibi Vegeta: What?! How dare you call me that! I am the REAL Vegeta you stupid woman!!  
  
P.Angel: Oops... Well sorry if you're so short I can't tell the difference between you and your chibi form.  
  
Vegeta: You really are a stupid woman.  
  
P.Angel: *starts singing* Will the real Vegeta please stand up? Please stand up? Please stand up?  
  
Vegeta: Gr... Idiot, just get on with the story.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
A portal of blue light delivered Mimiru to Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground. Her hair was now white, her eyes were the color of flames, and she also had pink markings instead of yellow. She walked through the doors and walked up to the ancient statue in chains.  
  
"Aura, it's me, Blackrose." A ghostly figure floated down from the statue and to in front of Blackrose. "Aura, no one has the faintest clue of what happened. Subaru is recovering, and I am well. I don't know if Tsukasa will figure it out in time. The guardian has more control than I thought."  
  
"That's alright." The quiet voice said. "He will know in time. How is the past looking?"  
  
"There's no sign of BT, Crim, or Sora(A/N: In this story, Crim is already introduced and known, along with him and BT knowing each other blah blah blah).Bear probably is mad, and I'm pretty sure Tsukasa thinks I'm dead."  
  
Blackrose paused. "I'm worried. He'll do something drastic to alter the future in the wrong direction."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll take care of that; just go along with the plan." She said disappearing.  
  
"Blackrose, who were you talking to?" Asked  
  
"I was talking to Aura, Kite."  
  
"Oh, ok. Let's go to Mac Anu and go on to phase 2."  
  
In a dungeon somewhere....  
  
Tsukasa sat in a call, waiting to meet with Subaru when a strange girl in white appeared.  
  
"Don't be afraid, young one. When the Blackrose blooms you will see the sunset and learn to love."  
  
He stood up and said, "W-who are you?"  
  
She smiled and said, "You'll know me in time. But for now.... I'll just tell you, that you know me in some way." And she disappeared.  
  
Later...  
  
The tall grass swayed in the breeze as the false wind blew by, as Subaru walked through one of the many types of grassland in the world, Silver Knight at her side.  
  
Stopping suddenly, Subaru turned to face Silver Knight promptly.  
  
"Tell me what happened." She said curtly, going straight to the point.  
  
"I found you in (Delta) Chosen Hopeless Nothingness, the wave master's "tool" hovering over you. It disappeared as soon as I got to you, so there isn't much to tell."  
  
She bowed her head to the ground, suddenly interested in her feet.  
  
"I.see."  
  
Blackrose walked around in Highland City for awhile, thinking about her predicament.  
  
"Oh Tsukasa. you probably think I'm dead. I'm sorry. It wasn't supposed to be this way. there is no way the future can be restored now."  
  
"It's alright." A hand clasped around her own.  
  
"The World isn't made to be perfect. It will be fun to see how it turns out." He squeezed her hand tightly.  
  
"Thanks Kite," She hesitated before saying, "Let's go to Delta, Hidden Forbidden Holy Ground. Maybe Aura can help us."  
  
He nodded as they the bright glow of the chaos gate.  
  
Aura reappeared by her statue, looking at it sadly. "Who will unlock the chains that bind me to this form only?"  
  
"Aura," Blackrose called, breaking her train of thought.  
  
"You're back. with Kite?" Aura said, confused that Kite would come with her.  
  
"We want to know. what will become of the future? Of us?"  
  
Aura looked at Kite with a tired look and said, "We will stay the same, they will have a different future. 'The World' will not just throw away one of its own worlds. We are a part of our own VR now."  
  
P.Angel: YAYAYAYAYAYYAY! Done with this chappie! Sorry I take so long but I have to watch the Rurouni Kenshin second box set in like a week and my, my aren't Kenshin and Kaoru getting quite CLOSE!!! I can't wait until I get to see the OVA's!!! And that doesn't include the Enishi incident!! Oh... Sorry about my rambling on. I'm in a Kenshin mood this morning! Well anyway thanks for the reviews and stuff like that. You minna-san are SO cool!  
  
Chibi Vegeta: You talk to much you stupid woman.  
  
P.Angel: And proud of it!  
  
Chibi Vegeta: *Glares* Well stop talking. I am pretty sure the readers want to leave now.  
  
P.Angel: *Pouts and walks away* Fine. Ja ne minna-san! 


End file.
